


柚御：夏日的狐狸与金鱼

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Miike Mayo/Yugi Kotarou





	柚御：夏日的狐狸与金鱼

夏日祭的当天，小太郎穿着和服，独自逛着。他的一条腿走路并不利落，虽然幅度不大，可是从肩膀一高一低的摆动，任谁都能发现他有些跛脚。  
他在柔道训练时伤到了膝盖，跌倒时还撞到了头，所幸没有脑震荡。他暂时需要停止训练休息几天，可这让他错过了学校社团组织的合宿训练。  
一向热衷柔道并积极训练的小太郎，没想到在出发前一天出事被取消行程，而且还是自己训练过度不小心造成的，可谓是悔得肠子都青了。  
不过这次合宿时间恰好错过了夏日祭活动，有些社员还为此叫苦连天，结果这反而让小太郎赶上了，真不知这个幸运是不是个讽刺。可一想到朋友们在合宿那边一起烧烤和放烟花，这夏日祭一个人也就没了吸引力。  
不过为了不让自己消沉，做好恢复训练时的心态，膝盖好的可以走路的他，还是决定逛逛祭奠来缓解心情。更何况他在之前找到神树大人忏悔和寻求指引时，得到的传话也是让他把这份挫败的悔心给摆脱掉。所以他今天来了。  
只不过朋友都都不在，怪寂寞的。

失去热情但又试图沉浸于热情里，是个难事。看着周围充满热情的人群，他一个人有些尴尬，连单纯来这里大吃一顿的胃口都没了。  
虽然他一个人还没找到转换心情的方法，但他还是站到一个没人玩的射击摊位前决定试试身手。捏着报纸的店主大叔沉默寡言，看起来凶巴巴的。小太郎尽可能无视那个眼神，举起只有三枚子弹的枪调整姿势。  
但射击游戏不是他擅长的，算起来也就每年夏日祭玩过。加上他为了不给自己右边受伤的膝盖造成压力，他的站姿这次也有了改变。  
他看准了一个距离自己最近的木雕小狐狸，可惜没中。第二次他试着调整了位置，然而子弹总是与他想象中瞄准的大相径庭。  
回忆至今为止自己人生里打中的几率，看来都很小，这次还剩一颗子弹，他觉得几率也不会很高。可是他没打算自暴自弃，再次拿着枪歪着头左右端详瞄准，重心也不得不往右腿放了放。

“打的好烂。”冷不防一个声音从旁边响起，使得小太郎一个激灵。  
稚嫩的嗓音总有种难以言喻的似曾相识感，仿佛盖过了身后吵杂的人群钻入小太郎的耳朵里。  
小太郎放下枪侧头看去，一个比自己矮小许多的孩子正站在射击台前，把胳膊杵在台子上，倾身托着腮。  
他浑身上下衣裤显得都很松垮，颜色是很浅的纯色系。明明是夏日，却都是长袖。不过露出的手腕特别纤细洁白，这样反而让他性别有些模糊。  
除此以外最引人注目的是他带着面具，那是祭奠上常见的全脸狐狸面具。这顶面具似乎对于他的脸来说有点大，可是男孩还是戴着不露脸。  
而他的头发在脑后梳了个小揪揪，刘海被面具耳朵盖住，如果不说话大概真的以为是个女孩子吧？

不管是谁，这样开口就批判也太没礼貌了吧。小太郎顿时有点不开心，但也面对年少的孩子依旧保持着耐心。  
“这样说可不好啊，不亲手打打又怎么知道。”小太郎教育着。  
“那么我就帮你打最后一枪吧，”这样说着，男孩冲他伸出手，“说不定可以拿到那个狐狸哦。”  
也许是还处在变声期，男孩的声音很不稳定。时而高细，时而又在尾音而哑了嗓子，总之这令他显得很加小大人。  
小太郎觉得有些事亲手试试比口头教育来的好，所以他把枪的最后一发让给了小孩子。但对方看起来根本没玩过，拿着的姿势怎么看都有些别扭，却又有那么点样子，像是现学现卖的。

“第三发也不会中的。”  
突然男孩一反之前要打中的言论冒出这么一句，让摸不着头脑的小太郎费解的“啊”了声。可下一秒男孩扣动扳机打出去，木塞子弹以一个夸张的弧度跳过架子中间那层，掉到了物品的后方。  
——这不是比我还烂吗…  
小太郎无语间，对方只是没兴趣的将枪摆回桌子上，坦然的插着腰说，“这是我第一次玩。不过我现在知道它的难度了。”  
果然是第一次。小太郎并不想讽刺和打击对方，加上对方很直白的承认难度，这反而使得小太郎有种发现对方可爱一面的感觉，所以松口气之余笑了笑。

“但是如果再来一波的话，说不定能找到方法打中呢。”  
殊不知男孩又冒出句和他行为相反的话，并且转身昂头瞧着小太郎，说得很是轻松。虽然他的脸被面具挡着，但是从眼睛处的窟窿中，陪着声音，那双瞳仁见仿佛充满生机，闪烁着星星。  
只不过令小太郎没想到的是，对方竟然伸出手冲他就是一句，“借我钱再来一次吧！”  
“啊？？”小太郎被问蒙了，谁想到对方会明目张胆大且言不惭的管刚认识的自己借钱呢？这也太奇怪了吧？就这样张口要钱来玩，是要正大光明的打劫吗？  
“我可没打算打劫你啊，只是觉得再来一次说不定能帮你拿到那个。”像是能听到小太郎内心的话，男孩随性的解释自身那不靠谱的行为，并摊开手摆出副无所谓的样子，怎么看都不是要借钱的姿态。  
“我也不是非要那个不可…”小太郎明显抗拒的吐槽一句，但是重点不是这个，“话说你自己的钱呢？”  
“我呀…忘带钱啦。”男孩在面具后嘿嘿一笑，这样感觉更像是恶作剧的小鬼，整得小太郎头大。  
不过关于借钱这事，两人之间只持续了两秒沉默的对视。随后只见男孩再一次一百八十度大转变，放下手退开半步，欠身神神秘秘的说了句“你不执着于打它的话就算了”，便掉头小跳着脚步跑开了。  
面对这个不请自来又擅自离开的人，小太郎无话可说。他回头瞥了眼摊位，大叔早就对他们俩没兴趣，继续在板凳上看起来报纸。小太郎尴尬之余揉揉脑袋，也只能去找其他摊位了。

也不知道是巧合还是偶然，小太郎此后经常可以在附近的人群或者摊位前看到那个男孩。  
不光一直带着面具很显眼，也是因为他不合身的衣服还有小辫子，以及一个人孤独的身影。  
宽松的衣服反而将下面的神形轮廓衬托的更加纤细娇小，而他双手空空什么东西都没有买，反而像个老人家似的背着手在那里看其他人玩。  
——果然是没带钱吗？那个面具之前看到时也有边缘的磨损，应该是旧的吧。  
小太郎内心分析同时，停下来观察男孩。对方只是站在摊位前饶有兴趣的样子，但又看起来像是什么也不懂。他没有再想和小太郎搭话时一样找其他人说话，这显得他那浅色的身影格外的单薄和寂寞。

小太郎此时已经吃完了炒面，拿着章鱼烧。他头侧带着顶天狗面具，腋下夹着一把团扇。  
最后他想了想，还是走了过去拍了拍男孩。“看来你真的一个人。反正我也一个人，要不要一起随便逛逛？”  
果然他有那么点于心不忍。  
那张狐狸面具对着他望了会，却总让人觉得里面的男孩笑的很开心。想想之前不管男孩跑去哪，但都总会出现在自己附近，小太郎开始怀疑对方该不会是故意引起自己注意吧？  
只见男孩点点头，抬起一只手团成了爪子的样子举在头边，“那么叫我狐狸吧。”  
“哈？这算什么啊？”小太郎又好笑又为难，竟然这般快的就因难应付而后悔几分，“难道你就要一直带着面具不露脸，也不和我互通姓名吗？”  
“这是神秘感啦！夏日祭这样不也挺好玩的吗？再说…我们只是这里相遇而已啊，”虽然是随性的口吻，可隐约感觉到他有所遗憾，小太郎也不知道是不是自己的错觉。

不等小太郎思考，面具男孩已经嘻嘻笑着指着他的面具说道，“你也戴上呗，我会管你叫天狗的。”  
“天狗……么……”小太郎其实不怎么想给这样称呼啊。不过相比自己尴尬，两个人都戴着面具也没什么不好，反着周围人谁也不认识他们。再说，他承认自己打不败眼前这个人的嘴。  
“那等我吃完东西的吧，”经过考虑后小太郎勉为其难同意了。随后他把手中剩下的章鱼烧递过去，“你要一起吃吗？看起来你是真的没带钱。”  
“我是真的没带钱，”也不知哪里来的面子，男孩回答得丝毫没有不好意思。“不过我不吃，你自己吃吧。”  
被拒绝了好意，小太郎越发搞不懂眼前这个装神秘的狐狸男孩。他张张嘴，又不知道该从哪里开启话题，最后干脆自己给自己收场，塞了颗稍微凉掉的章鱼烧到嘴里。

“我说啊，狐狸……”小太郎别别扭扭以对方要求的方式叫了过去。  
“怎么了，天狗？”对方不迟疑的张口就叫了他，顿时让小太郎无言以对。  
这样一天狗一狐狸的，对话也太奇怪了吧？！所幸周围吵吵闹闹，也没人在乎他们，所以小太郎把对话进行了下去。  
“你不饿吗？你没有钱买吃的吧。来这里的人们不都是逛街吃东西的吗？看你并没有钱买东西吃。”  
“我不饿哦，我也不想吃。”狐狸回答得太干脆，和那些到处买吃的凑热闹的年轻人完全不同。他甚至都没对小太郎手里的食物或者周围的事物摊位提起兴趣，反而更在乎那些玩着活动的人们。  
“你就当我吃完晚饭并不饿好了。”  
“当…？”这说法好随意，小太郎怎么放心？  
“如果愿意请我的话，那么请我玩点什么吧！”男孩不愿继续之前的话题，嫌麻烦之际擅自更改了提议，但怎么有那么点自大和厚脸皮呢？  
看着那张晃着脑袋的小狐狸兴致勃勃的模样，小太郎怀疑自己是不是真的被狐狸狡猾的缠住了。但他都已经答应一起逛，还是自己上前邀请，那就做到底吧。再说相比一个人玩点什么，这样反而没那么尴尬。  
“说吧，你要玩什么？”  
“我可以陪你玩你想玩的。”男孩拍着胸脯，到像是他在请小太郎玩，而不是小太郎请他。  
“我也没什么特别想玩的。”  
“那就来玩那个吧，”男孩指着捞金鱼的场子，“刚才我就在看了，那个纸网很有趣啊。”  
“你没见过吗？”小太郎听得出来地方是第一次见，不免有些吃惊。  
不过对方也没理会和多解释，硬是拽着他挤了过去。

蹲在水池边的男孩依旧不取下面具，他把长袖往胳膊肘上撸了撸，下面手臂的肤色格外白净。而他的裤腿也很松垮，衣服下摆也长，他整个人蹲在那里小小一个，仿佛穿着裙子。  
他看起来像是不知道该如何开始，也不清楚怎么管摊主询问道具。于是负责花钱的小太郎主动帮他要了碗和网，自己也拿着一副蹲在旁边，还给他解释几句。  
接连玩了三次后，结果是网都破了，男孩什么都没捞到。他举起纸影都没了的网框，在眼前观察了起来。  
“还没放弃吗？“小太郎虽然也没捞到，不过他能看出来边上这位比他热情高多了。  
“也许我找到技巧了呢。”男孩在面具后面说着同时，侧头看着小太郎手里的空碗，“对了，其实你是知道技巧的吧？”  
“知道是知道……”毕竟曾经小孩子和朋友间也是研究过的，“但也很不容易抓住。”说句同时小太郎不忘压低声音瞥一眼摊主，生怕自己说了什么影响生意的话被瞪。  
男孩安静了一会后，又伸出手要硬币，“咱们再来一次吧。你这次可能就会成功了。“他说的相当自信，像是这件事会普普通通的发生。接着他又补充一句，“我想试试另一个方法。”  
看来他自己这边还只是在继续研究而已，不过看样子并不打算让小太郎传授方法。

这回男孩蹲在那里选了半天金鱼，接着他的网在池壁边缘快速插入一半，顺着金鱼游的方向逆向一挑，金鱼果然落在了残余的另一半纸上。  
一旁发现同行人功绩的小太郎内心感慨对方技巧研究和掌握之快，一边禁不住替不吭声的男孩喝彩。  
可是奇怪的是，男孩不但没那么兴奋，反而也不赶紧把鱼放进盆里，竟然就那样盯着鱼看。  
果不其然，鱼身上的水加上乱动的身子让纸破了，金鱼一跃而起跌回了水池里。老板在一旁为男孩喊“可惜”，小太郎则目瞪口呆，搞不懂对方在想什么。  
“你在发什么呆啊，差点就可以带回家了。”等到男孩把破网丢掉，小太郎才回过神后为他可惜起来。  
“不玩了。”像是兴趣被浇灭一样，男孩忽然没了先前那种坚持。他反而以蹲姿往小太郎这边跳一小步凑近，在意起小太郎的成果，“该你了，天——狗——”  
嗅到一股子恶作剧的味道，小太郎刚要警觉，谁知男孩就手疾眼快的趁他没注意下，把天狗面具放下来盖住他的脸。并且男孩还声称这是在增加难度，小太郎只能有苦说不出，默许了对方要求，戴着面具滑稽的捞起金鱼。

没想到的是，小太郎这次真的捞成功了。  
红色带着黑花纹的金鱼于薄薄纸上挣扎跳跃两下，接着便被送到盆中，开始畅快的游了起来。  
等摊主把鱼打包放在盛水的透明小塑料袋里后，小太郎提着绳子转身将其拎到了男孩面前，“这条你拿着吧。”  
面具的洞后，那双眼睛有些吃惊的睁大。小太郎猜不透对方真正的容貌和神情，可是周围点亮夏日祭的光已经越过小小缝隙洒进藏在遮挡后的男孩眼里。他说出的话以及赠送的金鱼仿佛都把光折射出曾的层次，照亮出一层光铺盖住男孩的眼眸，清澈的烁动着。  
小太郎屏住呼吸，一时不知该作何反应。他通过那双眼睛觉得对方真的很开心，甚至远远超乎了他的想象。  
或许是因为对方第一次接触这个活动，还得到一条金鱼吧？即使小太郎认为这也太夸张了，可他承认自己产生了一种满足感，害羞同时胸口萌生愉悦。

男孩安静的接过绳子，将在小袋子里来回摆动的金鱼吊在眼前观望。  
他与之前不同，此时一言不发，安静得有些乖巧，却像是压着欣喜，不断用目光捕捉着礼物，沉浸在心头的感情中。  
对于简简单单不认识的人随手送的礼物，男孩过度表现出来的样子令小太郎不知该如何形容。小太郎只是陪在他跟前默默望着，心底却禁不住在意起那副面具里此时此刻真正挂着表情的那张脸。  
无法描绘出轮廓的男孩是那么让小太郎琢磨不透，不可思议的感情流露也使得小太郎对他充满好奇。甚至不自控的想要轻轻的拨开面具一窥究竟。  
小太郎手指动了动，可是他的道德心没有让自己做那么失礼的事情。于是他轻轻唤着对方离开摊位，对方也乖巧着跟在了身旁，只不过还是一副看不够的模样，盯着装金鱼的小袋子不放。  
男孩的脸完全覆盖在面具之下，狐狸耳朵后是他竖起来的黑发。发丝拢向脑后的小揪，头顶绕出的发旋浅浅的被灯光映成白。而翘起的狐狸鼻头下，有彩绘画好的嘴巴，刚好嘴角翘起来能从小太郎的角度看见，仿佛男孩真的在开心的笑。

“话说刚才你为什么发呆？”小太郎转移开话题同时，也提出刚才起就在自己肚子里的疑问。  
男孩听到后也总算把视线从金鱼挪到了小太郎身上。这时候即使隔着面具，小太郎也能感觉到男孩心情波动发生的改变。  
男孩从刚才那一刻的平和安静，调高到了之前那副小恶魔的孩子姿态，像是有了生气。  
“你猜猜看？”男孩脚步变得轻快，却真个人平衡保持得很稳，维持住高度的手应该是不希望大幅度晃动袋子而影响金鱼。  
“额…害怕一动就会让金鱼压迫纸吗？”  
“卟卟——”男孩发出错误提示音，“不是啦。”男孩转过头看向前面，脚步也切换成大步，故意往前跨着双腿，在小太郎身旁自在的晃着，“因为看它挣扎的那么厉害，觉得是不是可以给它一个机会。”  
“什么机会？”小太郎一头雾水。  
“它自己从那个时刻中逃出来，自己跳回池子里。”  
说这话时，男孩的音调切成了略有沙哑的低音，仿佛水波最后一圈扩散开恢复的平静。同时也给小太郎的呼吸震出一圈波纹，却又将其停止，好似这话藏着的东西刚被抛出来，就有埋入了水底。  
“可是那个所谓的‘时刻’，也是你营造的啊。”  
“算是吧，”狐狸男孩耸了耸肩膀，声音听不出感情。“但是他还是会希望逃脱我和外界的空气吧。只不过回到池子里，也依旧不是河中，仍然在被人类饲养着。”  
小太郎似懂非懂，眉头蹙了起来。他手里捏着取下来的天狗面具，琢磨同时手指来回不经意的摩擦塑料表面。  
可是他来不及思考答案，男孩反而先乐出声，“不过最后是纸破了，它自己掉回去了呢！”  
自己切断了自己刚才营造的气氛，男孩大大咧咧甩了句“我那时候只是突然想看它的反应而已”，便打发了小太郎。

此后他们去玩了套圈还有飞镖，可惜两个人都没有什么成绩。玩完后小太郎热得不行，一边扇着团扇，一边买了个冰淇淋坐着吃起来。  
可是男孩倒是什么也没不吃，即使小太郎说请他吃，他也没接受，仿佛对于食物毫无兴趣。  
男孩从始至终都长袖长裤不卷起来。衣服覆盖住整个身体，如同他感觉不到盛夏夜晚的温度。  
男孩跟着一起坐在休息用的长凳上，晃着腿捧着金鱼袋子。他鼻息间隐隐约约哼着什么不成曲的小调，可惜被面具盖着听不清。  
他与周围的气氛如此格格不入，又如此与众不同。人们的激情，夏日的燥热，庆典的沸腾，还有食物的喷香，这些好像都只能隔着距离围绕着男孩，却碰不到他本身。就像是不食人间烟火的精灵，使看着他的小太郎产生了他是不是“狐狸变的”之类的奇妙想法。

“夏日祭真是有趣啊，”男孩冷不防的感慨，他伸了个懒腰，翘起腿在半空中晃了晃。  
坐在相反方向的小太郎用手撑着身子往后看过去，刚好交错开的两人碰上了视线。  
明明面对那张狐狸面具小太郎的注意力第一时间无法追随到那双眼睛，可是却像是被对方的目光捕捉到并且牵住，小太郎顿在原处，不经意中就已经四目相对。  
男孩从刚才就好像在一直看着他，那个视线藏不进面具内，这令小太郎再一次有种说不出的感觉。而那种感觉朦胧的如同一层纱，附着在肌肤上，令他心里痒痒的。  
“谢谢你请我玩啦，”男孩翘着如歌的尾音感谢着，此刻满满是诚意，“和你一起玩的很愉快哦，天——狗——！”  
对方结尾故意营造气氛的叫了他天狗，坏坏的口吻挂满有趣的笑声。小太郎想，这个孩子应该今日不会再有烦恼了吧？

被人感谢多少令小太郎有些不好意思，同时对方开心也是的小太郎暖烘烘的。他连忙把头转回眼前的摊位街道，遮掩自己藏不住的表情。  
明明他们并不熟悉，甚至名字都不知道。只是这么一次偶然，两个没伴的人凑一起瞎逛，却都能被感谢，甚至自己也得到满足，这还真是挺不可思议的。  
虽然这个孩子各种搞神秘，还会任性地提出来要求，但也说不定这就是他寂寞的一种表现。  
被陪着玩会期待，被送了礼物会开心，只是随便逛逛都会给予感谢，其实也是可爱的不行。但这些似乎又只能在面具后说，他一直戴着面具的理由，难道是害羞吗？  
小太郎也不知道自己猜的对不对，但他想要多了解一下对方。同时他也觉得今晚的一切都不后悔，虽然一开始被这个人弄的云里雾里还觉得莫名其妙，但是后来发现了可爱之处吧。  
“一会你有什么想去玩的吗？烟火大会你有提前买票吗？”小太郎想了想今晚夏日祭还剩下的时间，约定后还是希望能同对方多相处会。总觉得这样偶然的结伴也非常有趣。  
“对了，我觉得还是相互知道名字比较好吧？因为很奇怪。”小太郎自顾自的笑着，把天狗的面具扣在了椅子上。他回头看去长椅另一侧的方向，但愿能不错过今日的机会，“我叫柚——”

可是那里没人了。  
小太郎站起身环顾周围，却寻不到人影。前前后后的人群依旧热闹的穿行在闹市里，歌声与吆喝声此起彼伏，就像是什么都没变。  
长椅上除了他留下的面具，什么都没有，刚才坐在那里的另一个身影仿佛不存在。可如果真的是那样的话，那条金鱼也不见了啊。  
——说不定真的是狐狸变的也不一定。  
这样荒诞的想法冒出来，又被小太郎好笑的打消，他可能只是想安慰自己落空的心情。  
然而这样离去的方式好像也挺符合那个男孩于这几分钟内营造出来的形象，反倒又再次说服了小太郎，使得他露出一丝苦笑，把这个当作结尾留在了今日心底的记忆中。  
——真是个任性的人。

…  
…

“万夜……！”  
万夜刚俏咪咪的溜回自己的房间，床铺上的小鼓包就动了动。从里面探出来有着银色头发的男孩，压低的嗓音里满是紧张和不安。  
“你回来的好晚啊，我都要瞒不住大人们了…”穗波不安的捏着被子，一副要哭出来的样子。“你不是说就溜出去一会嘛，去哪里了啊？”  
“去夏日祭转了转，”万夜倒是说得不紧不慢，根本没把“会被大人发现”这事放在心里。他的衣服也是管穗波借的，或者说穗波主动借的，而且还让穗波帮他在屋子里打掩护。  
“对了，给你看这个。”万夜从身后把装着金鱼的袋子提起来。没开灯的屋内，月光从无帘的窗外照入，让里面的金鱼化作一道游动的剪影。  
穗波没之前那么紧张了，他从刚才用来掩护自己的被子里爬出来，趴在床边盯着万夜手里的金鱼，“你捉的？”  
万夜没忙着回答问题，只是露出灌注着情愫和满足的笑容，让穗波吃惊得出了神。  
接着万夜坐上床，将金鱼举起来，透过水看去窗外的月光，眼底流露出只有他自己读的懂的思绪。  
“明天一起去山上玩吧。”  
“哎？又要溜出去吗？”  
相比穗波的着急，万夜却悠然自得的养着嘴角，期盼着明日的到来。  
“一起去把它放生了吧。”


End file.
